Beating Hearts
by KarmaComesBackAround
Summary: In a story told by the heartbeats of the two friends, after one loses his life, his partner can't go on. Their hearts beat in time, or not at all. Oneshot, contains major character death. Might make you cry.


**CHARACTER DEATH AND SUICIDE! PRETTY DEPRESSING FIC. =(**

**A/N: Just to warn you guys, this is really sad. It might make you cry. If I was the type of person who cried (like at all) I would have cried whilst writing this, but I'm a firm believer that crying makes you a weaker person. Which basically means that Beth (dahvies girl) and Stella (who's not on this) are weak people, but each to his (her) own and all that.**

**Waffling again, aren't I? Well I'll just leave you to read!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, but if the people who **_**do **_**ever make this an episode, I will probably shoot them.**

Our hearts beat as we run into the warehouse, guns poised in front of us, identifying ourselves with a loud shout. Gibbs and McGee take the back door; you and I enter through the front. Inside, we can see our suspect, eyes widening and full of fear as he looks up from the packet of illegal drugs he was selling.

Our hearts beat as the two felons look towards each other, panic etched upon their faces. They try to hide the drugs but it's too late; the damage has been done. We came here to arrest Darren Visco on suspicion of manslaughter, but now we've got him for trafficking drugs too. I notice the smirk tugging at the corners of your mouth, as I call for Gibbs and McGee.

Our hearts beat as McGee handcuffs Visco. He spits out insult after insult, but we ignore them. Around the warehouse there are more packets of drugs, all tightly packed up and stacked in piles.

Our hearts beat as you go to handcuff the other man. He obviously doesn't like getting caught, as he pulls out a gun from his pocket, and points it directly at me.

Our hearts beat just a little bit faster as his fingers rests on the trigger.

Our hearts beat, twice as fast as normal, as time seems to slow down for a second. With an almighty yell, the drug runner pulls the trigger, and I wait for the bullet to hit, frozen in place.

Our hearts beat as you dive in front of me, the bullet piercing your chest, not mine as it was intended for.

Our hearts beat, as time speeds up again. In the second it takes for the bullet to leave the gun, Gibbs shoots our suspect dead, but it's too little; too late. The blood seeps through your shirt, as I fall to the floor, taking you into my arms. I apply pressure to the wound, and we are soon joined by McGee and Gibbs, who tell me that the ambulance is on its way.

Our hearts beat, yours now fading, as you try to speak. "Zee… Vah," you whisper, blood now tricking out of your mouth. Your last word.

Our hearts beat together, for the last time.

My heart beats as you close your eyes, never to open them again. I hold your lifeless body in my arms, refusing to believe in what I know is true. I can hear the sirens coming now, getting louder by the second.

My heart beats as the paramedics come rushing through the doors, only letting go of your body when Gibbs prises it away from me. They load you into the back of the ambulance, and I come and sit beside you, never leaving your side.

My heart beats as the paramedics try to resuscitate you, as I watch on, unshed tears blurring my vision, saying silent prayers in my head for life to flood back into you.

My heart beats as they pronounce you dead, in the back of the ambulance. I feel numb. Unable to say or do anything, I just sit, staring at you. You look peaceful, as it you're asleep.

My heart beats as we reach the hospital. The paramedics tell Gibbs and McGee the bad news. McGee soon has tears streaming down his face, and Gibbs just nods, before storming away. I walk out of the ambulance before they wheel you out, stopping as I reach McGee.

My heart beats as arms fly over my shoulders. Abby is stood next to us, sobbing into my shoulder. Ducky and Jimmy stand a little way behind her, their faces smothered in grief.

My heart beats as they bring it in for a group hug. I slip away, and walk to out of the ambulance station and down the street. I get plenty of funny looks, as I'm still covered in your blood.

My heart beats as I reach my apartment, fumbling with my keys before letting myself in. As I sink onto the couch, I spot a picture of us on the counter. Taking the picture into my hands, I dissolve into sobs, needing you to take me in your arms, to hold me, and to tell me that everything is going to be okay.

My heart beats, longing for you.

My heart beats, alone.

My heart beats as I pull my gun out of the holster, and stare down the barrel for a moment. I want you, and there are so many things I regret. I love you, Tony, and I regret not telling you. I know that if I join you, I can tell you for real, and we can be together in another life.

My heart beats as I take a sheet of paper and a pen, and pour out my emotions in just two sentences.

_My hearts beats in time with Tony's. Without his beside me, I am no more._

My heart beats as, once again, I position the gun in front of my face, which has a fresh wave of tears streaming down it. I wish that you were there to hold me, but you'll never hold me again, and the harsh realisation of that hits me suddenly, sending a fresh wave of tears down my face. I hardly ever cry, but now I can't seem to stop. I have two choices. I can either stay, and live with a piece of me missing, forever staring at the desk opposite mine, and seeing you sat there, torturing me every day. Or I can pull the trigger, and join you, my Ima, Tali and even Ari, in a world that has not, and probably never will, been proved to exist. But any world with you in in must be better than one without you.

My heart beats as my fingers tighten around the trigger. There is so much I should have done, but there is no time to dwell on the memories, for they are all in the fast. My mind is focused on the future; a future without you. It will all be over in a second, and then I can be with you forever.

My heart beats as I take one last breath, and utter one last word. "Tony." I pull the trigger, and then all is gone. I'm swimming in a sea of blackness, until a bright light appears and makes its way towards me. As it comes closer, I see your face, basked in a warm glow of mysterious golden light. You reach out a hand to me, and I accept it willingly. You take me into a new world, a world that is constantly illuminated by a soft golden glow. All scars and injuries are erased; all pain forgotten. And I can't tell if it's real or not, but I don't care, for now I am back with you, in your arms where I truly belong.

Our hearts beat no more, but our souls are just beginning an adventure. Yes, it may not be real, but we are finally together, and nothing can separate us now.

**A/N#2: Wow! That was depressing! A sort of happy ending though. And I am not continuing this. Ironically, I was listening to the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence whilst writing this. I didn't even base this off that; it just came up on my playlist, but it does reflect the story a little. I obviously hope that doesn't happen like EVER, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head after reading Sunset by lily moonlight. That's written about Flack and Angell, and is for CSI: New York. If you watch CSI: NY, then you should really read it; it's amazing! Anywhoo, please review and tell me what you think.**

**A/N#3: And yes, I'm still writing **_**Captured**_**; I just had**__**to get this written down, as it was invading my thoughts and ended up as the next chapter in Captured. Literally. Halfway through, I started writing this! =/ But the next chapter is up now at the same time as this, and I apologise for leaving it so long.**

**A/N#4: Guess what? 'Far Away' by Nickelback has just come onto my playlist. No joke. It seems that my laptop knows what I'm writing about, and is deliberately playing songs that reflect this story. Please review! Right, in the words of DiNozzo, "Shutting up now, boss!"**

**~ Chloe =D xxx**


End file.
